Dark Knight
by Thefrogkiller
Summary: What happens when something so deep seeded and evil can't be controled anymore. Warning, this story has the rateing of R for a reason. Explicit violence and fowl language.
1. Rising

Be weary of the following passage. It has a R rateing for a reason. 

"Ehhh, another mind numbing day of patrolling." He thought to himself

The armed dark knight paced the fields of Ronfaure Forest.

"I was told there should be a caravan of people coming in from Selbina. I wonder where they could be."

He started walking back to the gates of Northern Sandoria. Along his way an orc was walking to him. He looked at it and stopped in his tracks. The dark knights eyes widened in horror at it. Within its grasp the creature held a humans arm. A face spattered in blood it was chewing in the arm.

"What the fuck…" He said

He drew his scythe and swung, it connected with its flesh tearing. It dug into its bones; a serrated edge sawed the bones and chewed through its organs. Blood spurted out in gushes.

"No, it attacked someone."

He ran to the orcs out post just outside of Sandoria. He ran in hoping to see some one still alive. But he wasn't so fortunate. There was the caravan. The people the chocobos and what ever they had with them. But the people were not people anymore. Pieces were strewn all over the area. There was a pike with a female Elvaan stuck on the end, blood collecting in a pool at the base. Her lifeless eyes stared into his. Her spine could be seen protruding through the skin. The metal pole punctured fight through it and exited through one of her lungs. From her torn clothes and bruised skin he could tell she was not dead when they put her up there.

He walked in with his bleeding scythe.

All around him there were bodies. He did all he could to not fall over and vomit. The bile was in the back of his throat. There were screams. Some one was still alive. He ran forward passed trees then into a large open area closed off by a fence. He dropped his scythe. There was a body being dug into by two orcs. Their hands were in a humes chest picking through its insides. Off in the back there were the women of the group. A mithra was being dragged off to a hut. It kicked and bit at the orc. It roared at the mithra and grabbed its jaw. With a quick snap it broke. She screamed in complete agony as her lower jaw snapped and dropped.

He picked up his weapon and began to walk.

Another female was picked up and dragged off.

He ran. In a blind furry he did not control his movements. The blood of the orcs soon covered the blood that covered the ground from the travelers. The dark knight was dripping in blood. He ran to the huts to witness acts of unfathomable evil. He swung his scythe down catching the orc in the skull, it stuck in. Leaving it he ran to the next to see the same things of not worse. He grabbed the orcs and threw them out of their huts. Throwing them to the ground he beat them until they stopped moving. Pulling the orcs bodies into the center of the outpost he went back to the living travelers. Only three female Elvaans were left untouched. They were tied to a post. Untying them he went back to the ones still in the huts. They were crying in total misery. Until he went back to the orc who had his scythe still in its head. Forcing it out the mithra was crying in pain and sadness. He knelt down next to her. Her gurgled cries could not be made out through her broken jaw. She looked at him and pleaded for him to end her suffering. Standing up he held his scythe to her neck. She closed her eyes and nodded. A swift thrust, her body jolted and she lied motionless.

He walked back out with the remaining women. Taking the bodies he pulled together all the sticks he could and started a fire. It burned, all the flesh and bones created a putrid stench. He turned and walked back to Sandoria.

"What in the name that is all sane happened?"

Going back to his post he brought the survivors to the gate guards. He walked back to his house in a daze.

"In all my life I never saw such a horrible deed."

"Your telling me this all happened?" Zanu said

"Yes." Andrew spoke sullenly. "I can't get the images out of my mind."

As he finished speaking he drank another ale.

"You should be careful. You drink to many of those and you'll be in some pain tomorrow." Zanu said

"I have images… I want them out of my head." Andrew spoke

He drank another and got up. Wielding his scythe he walked out of the bar.

"Where are you going?" Zanu asked

"Away from here. I need to stop thinking." Andrew said

The Hume Dark Knight left. Zanu a tall Elvaan thought and left after him. Outside he staggered down the street looking at dark houses. The thoughts flashed through his mind. He grabbed his head in pain.

"Why wont they go away?"

Off down an alley way there was a female Elvaan walking home. She walked out and past Andrew. She looked at him.

"Hey honey. You look like you need some company tonight."

He looks at her with a grim face.

"Do yourself a favor and go home." He said

"Fine I'm sure there are other people who would find my company more useful." She said and walked away.

Andrew thought to himself. "Why did I turn that down? Hell I know I haven't gotten laid in years. The last time was the mithra in Jeuno."

He turns to see her walk into another alley. Zanu was running to him trying to get his attention. But something else did. He heard a feint cry from a woman. He pulled out his scythe and motioned to Zanu. Creeping up he heard voices.

"Heh, bitch you like selling yourself? How bout you give me one on the house."

"No, leave me…" She tried to say more but it was muffled followed by screams.

He ran.

A quick slice and blood covered the wall. Andrew lowered his weapon and walked away. Out of the alley stepped dragging his scythe.

"Why is this happening?"

His mind collapsed on its self.

"I know evil things happen but this is just madness." Andrew said to himself

"Maybe it is you who is going mad?"

"Who said that?" Andrew yelled

"Just a watchful eye."

"Where are you? Come out show yourself."

A small voice them came calling out to him.

"And… ndr… ke… upp… WAKE UP!" Zanu yelled

Andrew jostled wake.

"What?" He asked

"Where did you go last night?" Zanu asked

Andrew groggily walked to the bathroom and washed his face.

"I don't know. I really don't know." Andrew said

He tried to remember what happened the previous night but couldn't remember.

"What the hell did happen last night?" He asked himself

"I don't know about you man. Ever since you started up with this new knight job you haven't been the same."

"He was right. That Galka said the road of a Dark Knight was that of misery and despair. But I never thought this would happen." Andrew thought to himself

"So shall we go get breakfast?" Zanu asked

"How about we get out of this town. I could use some time away." Andrew said

"That sounds like a plan." Zanu spoke

"Why run?"

Andrew whipped around at Zanu.

"Did you say something?"

"No, why?" He asked

"No never mind."

After they acquired breakfast the two left Sandoria. Over the hills they went to the fishing town of Jeuno. Arriving Zanu whistled to himself.

"Ya know last time I was here there weren't this many chicks around. Think any of those mithra are in heat?" Zanu joked at Andrew

"Yeah you have fun with them. I'm going to look for the next departure to Kazham." Andrew answered

"Oh now your talking. The hotter the area the less the girls will be wearing. You haven't changed that much after all."

"Stop thinking with your dick for five minutes man." Andrew yelled at Zanu

Andrew left for the port while Zanu was left to flirt with the crowd. He was right though. There were a lot of women out today. More than he had seen in one place before.

"I haven't seen this much tail since I was in Windurst." He said to himself

Walking by he saw the information for the flights.

"One in the next half hour. Better find that horn dog before he gets too distracted."

"Hey Andrew!" A voice came from behind him

Looking around he saw Zanu standing with two mithra women. They were dressed in white mage robes.

"I found two lovely ladies who were looking for someone to show them around Kazham."

Andrew just walked off to the docks and waited for the ship to arrive.

"Stop fooling yourself. You know you wanted those girls as much as any other man."

"Maybe because you do something you shouldn't do. Or is it because you might like it?"

He stood up and called out.

"Who is there?"

"Just that watchful eye."

"Where are you? Why do you keep following me?"

"So quick to anger and forceful with so many questions. You have too much blood on your hands. You're trying to clean it off by being an outstanding citizen and helping others and being a gentleman. But I think you like keeping yourself dirty. The smell of blood makes you excited doesn't it?"

"What the fuck are you?" Andrew was screaming

Everyone around him looked at him and backed away. Zanu came down with the two mages.

"Hey man you alright? I could hear you yelling from lower Jeuno." Zanu said

Andrew sighed and sat back down. Zanu whispered something in the ear of one of the mithra. She walked up to him and put her hands on his neck.

"You are too tense. You should loosen up." She said

She started to rub his neck gently.

"You don't have to do that."

"Your friend says that you're a Dark Knight. He also said that you saved a bunch of people yesterday."

He leaned back and looked at her face. He saw a beautiful mithra. He eyes were a vibrant color of green. She blinked at her and smiled.

"Maybe I should loosen up." He said

The airship arrived and they all got on. In separate rooms they stayed while on the ride.

"Two hours until we arrive. What to do until then?" He asked

Andrew looked over to the mithra sitting next to him. She glanced back with an amorous look on her face.

"Maybe we can think of something with out your heavy armor on." She said back

Andrew got up and stepped to the other side of the cabin.

"How about I go find some food or drink. I haven't had anything all day. You need anything while I'm out?"

She looked at him disappointed. He walked outside and closed the door. He leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Just what am I doing?" He asked himself

Andrew walked to the deck and looked out to the scene.

"I could drop this scythe right now and end it all." He said to himself

"But you're not strong enough to do that are you?"

"Why won't you shut up?" Andrew asks

"I can't leave you alone. You're hiding your true self from the world. Show them what you really are!"

A sound was resonating through his head. It grew louder. The sound was so strong it downed out everything else. He dropped to his knees. Holding his ears he was screaming. Trying to make anything that would mask the sound in his head. He couldn't hear his voice or the rest of people around him.

"I'll tell you what will make the noise go away."

"What! What is it?" Andrew was screaming.

"Save them."

Andrew opened his eyes to see monsters chasing all of the people on the airship. He picked up his scythe and went to work killing all the demons. Slashed went everywhere, blood soon covered the ships deck. Killing the demons he rested his weapon on the ground. The bodies of demons lie everywhere. But the sound was still there.

"Why is it still ringing? Why won't the pain go away?" Andrew asked

"Because there are still monsters left."

He picked up his scythe and ran to the cabins below. Andrew rushed through the rooms slaughtering all of the demons. Where ever there were passengers there were demons attacking them. He ran to the cockpit. Running in he saw two demons at the helm. He raised his scythe to strike but was pulled back.

Zanu pulled him out of the room and knocked him down.

"Andrew, what the fuck are you doing?"

Andrew looked up at him. His eyes did not look right. They weren't normal. A pitch-black ball replaced his eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Zanu asked

He took Andrew's weapon from him and backed away. He was on the ground in pain. He started screaming again. Looking up he saw a demon holding his scythe.

"You bastard!" Andrew yelled

He kicked the demons legs out from under him. Taking his weapon back he held it over its neck ready to lob its head off. A crash and he was on his back. The ship had just landed. He got back up and ran off. Out of the ship he ran wielding his scythe. He saw demons everywhere. He raised his scythe and was hit in the head. Turning around there was another demon. He was standing with his hands up throwing punches at him. With a quick strike Andrew sliced his weapon across its chest and ran off.

Zanu fell over with a deep bleeding gash in his chest.

"What the fuck Andrew? What are you doing?"

Running to the city Andrew killed all of the demons there. Once he finished in rushed to the jungle and ran south.

Zanu was bleeding on the floor. Then came a light cold touch to his body. The wound was sealing up and he was fine again.

"Are you alright?" a sweet female voice quietly spoke

Zanu looked up. "I'm fine now."

Hopping up he looked at the destruction all around him. The airship was empty of all life. All the passengers were killed in horrible fashions. The people of Kazham were all dead. The blood of all the citizens seeped down and into the water.

"What made Andrew do all of this?" Zanu said

I do not own FFXI. It os property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier respective owners. 


	2. Falling

This story has a R rateing for a reason. Exlipit violence and language. 

Zanu was looking around for any survivors left in Kazham. No one was left alive. Each person was brutally murdered. Slashes covered everyone's bodies. And for as many open bodies there were the amount of blood was surprisingly low.

"What the hell was Andrew thinking when he did this?" Zanu said

The mithra that was with him was the only one left alive. She was crying into her hands. Zanu walked to her and kneeled down to her. Trying to comfort her she spoke in sobs and anger.

"That son of a bitch… he kill… killed… my best friend. I'll fucking skin him alive." She said

Zanu was thinking about what had happened to him. Andrew hadn't been acting normally. And when he saw his eyes. Those evil black eyes, he was afraid of what Andrew had become.

"We should go find him now. He can't get very far in this place." Zanu said

The two got up and headed to the chocobo stables.

"Good thing he didn't decide to kill the chocobo's too." Zanu said

The two got a chocobo and took off. Through the jungle they traveled. It wasn't very hard to find a way to follow Andrew. A trail of blood and destruction paved a path in the earth.

Andrew had been running.

"Heh heh heh… those demons thought they could stop me. They killed so many people and my friend. I won't let a single one live." He said in a cracking voice.

The sound had been dimming. Ever since he killed all the monsters in Kazham the sound subsided. He left for the south. He could hear them calling to him. Taunting him from afar. Some smaller demons were trying to deter him from a larger prize. They paid dearly for the mistake of getting in his way.

"Yes. They are calling to you. Don't stop, keep going. They have so many people hostage. You want to be the hero don't you?" A voice kept egging him on

Andrew took his scythe and started swinging in front of him cutting a way for him to travel faster. Over a few hills and more demons he came to a clearing. There was a waterfall coming down.

"Behind all the water lies a city of demons. Go there and slay them all before the desecrate more innocent lives." It talked again

"Yes, I must save all the people in the world. The demons are overwhelming the people of this land." Andrew said

He rushed in running through halls. He found a dank cave. Running he wasn't tired at all. With each demon he killed he seemed to regain strength and grew stronger from it. At last he arrived at a gate. Running in there were demons loitering around mocking him. Some had the gull to ask him if he needed help. He was the first to go.

Zanu and the mithra rode fast through the jungle. The found the end of the path that Andrew created.

"This can't possibly be any good." Zanu said

"Why?" The mithra asked

"He is going towards Norg, if he isn't there already."

The two moved quickly to the cave entrance to Norg. Another trail was strewn on the walls. The two stopped when they came to the entrance. A skinned being was hanging from the top of the pathway. Written in blood was a message warding everyone away.

DEMONS WILL ALL FIND THEIR WAY TO HELL!

"This isn't sane any more. This isn't Andrew anymore." Zanu spoke

He stepped forward into a puddle. Looking down there was a steady stream of black liquid flowing down the tunnel from Norg.

Quickly he runs in. There wasn't a single place to look that was pleasant to look at.

"My god… ANDREW GET OUT HERE!" he yelled

"What is that calling me?" Andrew thought.

He was holding down a demon with his hands.

"Odd, I don't ever remember myself being this strong. Oh well… this makes it much better to destroy the demons of this world." He said

He got up and the demon was able to escape from his grasp. He let it run. It wasn't like it would get very far. He just walked to it as it screamed running away. It ran to the entrance but the ringing came again.

"Blasted demons. I thought after seeing the sign I put out it would keep them all away."

He walked down to see the one demon running to two more figures standing by the entrance. He threw his scythe.

"Please! Some one help me! He fucking crazy!" She yelled

But it was all she was ever going to say. Approaching Zanu and the mithra she stopped. A long black curved blade was protruding through her chest. She wasn't bleeding. Her body looked white and tired.

"What is happening t her?" The mithra spoke

The girl fell over with a large black scythe in her back. A black liquid seeped out of her body and flowed downhill. There was Andrew looking down at them from a balcony.

Two demons. Mocking him. One was yelling at him. There was one with a tail that ran in front of the other and well cursing at him. Pointing its hand at him threatening him.

"Foolish demons what do they plan on accomplishing while I'm here?" He slowly walked down the steps. "What do you two plan to do here? Kill me and stop the death of your demon brethren?"

"What the fuck are you talking about? You just killed dozens of innocent people. You sick bastard!" She yelled at Andrew

"Simple demons. Think you can shroud yourselves in human skin. Hiding in the shadow of these people. I shall judge you all and bring down the pain you have caused to so many people." Andrew said

She lost it. Wielding only a hammer she ran at him. Swinging in high she came down on him with her weapon. A hand went in and out. There was Andrew with a hand in a demon wielding a hammer.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked it

Lowering his arm he pushed the demon off of it. Lying in the ground he placed a hand on the exit wound. Reaching in he found a bone.

"Here is what I need." He spoke

He grabbed hold of the demons spine and pulled. Ripping skin he pried the spine out of the demons back. It was screaming in agony. But he would not kill it just yet.

"Fell the pain you have caused to so many people." He said

The mithra was in unbearable pain. He tore the flesh and muscle from her back to get at her bones. She couldn't even think. It was just pure pain, until a snap and she thought no more.

Andrew ripped the spine out from its brain stem.

"There. That should be more than enough to build a trophy for my work."

He looked up and his vision was blurry. Blinking he could see Zanu before him.

"Hey there. Welcome. I just finished up taking care of all the demons here."

Zanu looked at him and threw a punch. Landing directly on his face he was sent flying backwards.

"Just what the hell do you think your doing?" Zanu was yelling at him

"I am cleaning the world of all these demons."

"What demons? You have been killing people!"

Andrew got to his feat and looked around. He dropped the mithran spine as he saw the destruction around him.

He saw the woman with his scythe in her back to the skinned people heaped all on the floor.

"No. no… there were demons everywhere attacking the people here. I was protecting them." Andrew said

Dropping to his knees a wave of shock passed over him.

"I killed so many demons… no… I killed so many people. What have I been doing?" He said

"Yes what are you doing?" A voice called to him

"I have been killing so many people."

"Those weren't people. They were demons in disguise."

"No. No they weren't. You have been deceiving me."

"Don't talk back to me. I control you now. You have no choice but to answer to me."

Andrew was screaming at himself. So loud it echoed through the caverns and to the hills outside.

"Wake up boy!" A large Gala spoke while shaking him. "Stop the dreams. Don't give in to it."

Andrew woke up in a house in Baste.

"What the hell is happening?"

"I was afraid this would happen. Some people cannot handle the darkness that comes with this weapon. You will have to stay here until it goes away."

Andrew got up and sat down at a table next to the bed.

"It was so real. I could see them around me. I could feel the blood covering me." Andrew said

"It will pass. Don't give in or it will consume you."

Andrew closed his eyes for a few seconds.

They opened.

Two black orbs were his eyes.

"You know what to do."

He smiled.

"Yes. Yes… I…. do…"

I do not own FFXI. It is property of Square-Enix. All PC's and NPC's have thier repsective owners. 


End file.
